Outdoor furniture can be purchased in a flat-pack format. Flat-pack furniture, also known as knock-down furniture, is shipped disassembled and packaged in a flat box. Not only does the box contain the pieces and hardware needed for assembling the furniture, but the box also contains instructions and, in some instances, simple tools for assembly. While some pieces of outdoor furniture are more conducive to being manufactured for flat-packing, such as tables or chairs that receive removable cushions, other pieces of outdoor furniture are less conducive, such as upholstered furniture.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.